scooters_sock_holefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13
'''Episode 13 '''is the thriteenth episode of the special crossover season between Zach's Kanto Journey and Adventures In Kanto. Story Scott Bombilla lays calmly on his bed in his hotel at the Indigo Plateau Conference. His Eevee and Ivysaur sit next to him, completely silent. The hotel was almost completely deserted, everyone having went to see the ongoing Pokemon battle. Scott hadn't moved for almost an hour. Ivysaur nervously looks up at his trainer, and lightly nudges his leg. Scott: I'm okay, Ivysaur... Scott sits up. Scott: I'm okay... Scott pauses once again, before noticing a worried look in his Pokemon's eyes. Eevee: ...Evay? The only thing on Scott's mind was his loss against Zach. Scott blankly stares at the telivison screen in front of him. He could cheer himself up with some fun shows. Scott slowly begins looking around for the remote, before locating it on his bedside table. Scott points the remote towards the screen, before it is quickly knocked out of his hand by Ivysaur's vines. Scott: Ivysaur, what was that!? Ivysaur: IVEH! Ivysaur jumps onto Scott's bed, and stands right in front of them so they both can look each other in the eye. Scott sighs. Scott: You're right, Ivysaur... I shouldn't ignore this. Scott extends his arms, and begins petting both his Pokemon. Scott: It sucks that we lost... It really, really sucks, but.... You guys did great. We all did. Sure, I wanted to win, didn't you? Both Ivysaur and Eevee mutter in agreement. Scott: But we're not going to let this loss stop us. Scott smiles slightly, as his Pokemon huddle closer to him. Scott pauses again, taking in the moment. He gets up once again and picks up the remote. Scott: Now, whos' up for some Chef Tauros!? Eevee and Ivysaur squeal with joy, as Scott turns on the screen. Instead of Chef Tauros, however, it's a Live Pokemon Battle. On the stadium, two guys stand opposite of each other. The camera circles the two of them, and Scott recognizes one of them. Scott: Zach... In front of Zach, a Primeape stands, as a Machamp stands eagerly in front of the other trainer. Scott: Well... Let's watch. Scott and his Pokemon lay down, as they watch the battle with excitement... David: Use Power-Up Punch! As Machamp gets close, Zach calls out. Zach: Sleep Talk! Primeape's brain scans its surrounding, and it suddenly grabs Machamp's arm, twists it, flips him on the ground, and stands behind Machamp. Zach: Nice Counter attack! David: Whatever, use Seismic Toss!! Machamp runs over to the sleeping opponent, tossing it high into the air. Zach: Please be Aerial Ace... Sleep Talk! Primeape uses Sleep Talk, but instead of Aerial Ace, gets Close Combat, and it punches the air rapidly as it flies up, and as it starts to fall, its eyes pop open. Zach: AERIAL ACE! Primeape, startled, quickly switches attacks, aiming straight at Machamp's face. David: DODGE IT! Machamp quickly runs off, attempting to dodge, but is unable to get out the attack's range. Zach: And... BOOM! Aerial Ace hits its mark, slamming into Machamp, and pile-driving it into the dirt. Zach: Thanks for the extra velocity David. David: A BLAH BLAH BLAH! Referee: Machamp is unable to battle, Primeape is the winner! The light dims for Machamp, showing that David has one left and Zach has 3. Zach: Wow... This is going even better than I thought it was! David: Grr… Mr. Mime, GO! Zach: You're not using your Growlithe? Surprising... Whatever! Primeape, switch for... Scyther! Primeape is recalled, and Zach's next light reveals Scyther, who pops onto the grassy field. Referee: Begin! Zach: Double Team! Scyther immediately creates a series of clones, all of them looking just as real as the original. David: I'm giving my ARCANINE a little rest! Mr. Mime, use Psybeam! Zach: Ha! X-Scissor! The Psybeam eliminates three out of the dozen clones, and the rest of them hit Mr. Mime with X-Scissor, doing major damage. David: Psybeam, again! Psybeam eliminates another four, bringing it down to five. Zach: X-Scissor! David: Now, Use Protect! As the Scyther's dash towards Mr. Mime, it quickly creates a large round barrier around its body, shielding it from all attacks. David: Let's see what you got planned now! Zach: Swords Dance! The remaining Scythers use Swords Dance, upping their attack power. David: Perfect! Power Swap! Mr. Mime's eyes begin glowing blue, and a transparent ray of aura seems to emit from each Scyther, slowly passing through the barrier and being absorbed into Mr. Mime's body. Zach: Dang it... Whatever, use X-Scissor while the Protect is down! The five Scythers go in for the attack, their scythe-like arms glowing a dull green. David: Now, PSYCHIC! The Scyther freeze in place as a pink aura surrounds their body. They quickly become lifted high into the air by an invisible force, and flung to the opposite side of the arena. As they hit the ground, the remaining clones fade to nothingness, revealing the true Scyther. David: Now, Use Thunderbolt! Zach: USE AGILITY TO DODGE IT! Scyther is able to just barely dodge the Thunderbolt, and is clearly weakened. He speeds towards Mr. Mime, stopping right behind it. Zach: X-Scissor! David: FINISH IT WITH THUNDERBOLT! Zach closes his eyes as he sees Scyther shocked rapidly by the attack, and as he opens them he sees Scyther fall to the ground unconscious. Scyther's light dims. Referee: Scyther is unable to battle! Mr. Mime is the victor! Zach recalls his Pokemon, sighing. Zach: You did good... Primeape, let's go! Primeape appears out of the Poke Ball, slamming his fists together. David: Right Mr. Mime, just a few more to go! Referee: Begin! Zach: Just wait for it Primeape... David: Waiting isn't always a good thing! Use Meditate! Mr. Mime begins floating in the air in a Meditating-like position, boosting its attack. Zach: I don't get it... Mr. Mime is a Special Attacker... Whatever, this makes our next attack all the more powerful! Punishment! Primeape charges with a purple fist, an aura of dark energy surrounding it. David smirks, waiting for Primeape to get close. David: Now, PROTECT! Once again, a giant barrier forms in front of Mr. Mime, blocking it from the attack. David: Yeah, Mr. Mime isn't normally a special attacker, but they're aren't limited to a single attack style! Use Aerial Ace!! Mr. Mime becomes surrounded in white streaks, and quickly charges towards Primeape, and upon striking, sending it flying back into the air, landing painfully on the ground. Zach: Okay, now you are REALLY getting on my nerves... Primeape, come on back. Zach recalls Primeape, opting to send out Ivysaur instead. Ivysaur leaps onto the field, ready to fight. Referee: Begin! Zach: Sludge Bomb! David: Energy Ball! The Sludge Bomb and Energy Ball attacks collide, rendering both moves useless. David: Now, Infestation! Zach: Energy Ball! The Energy Ball hits the attack away, but Ivysaur is clearly on the defensive now. Zach: Gr... David: You've underestimated me. I didn't get this far just by luck. David stares at Zach with a smirk on his face, quickly flicking his hair out of his face. David: Now, Aerial Ace again!! Zach: I don't know... I'd say luck had a big factor to play in yours, especially when you can't tell a trap when you see it! Ivysaur, Sleep Powder! Ivysaur lets loose a cloud of green spores into the air, the wind carrying them towards the flying Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime seems to speed right through the attack, blowing the spores in the opposite direction. The attack strikes Ivysaur hard, dealing major damage. David: HA! As Mr. Mime gets back into a fighting stance, it inhales deeply, trying to catch its breath from the previous attack. A loose spore spore enters the Pokemon's lungs, and just seconds later the Pokemon falls asleep, laying on the ground. David: WHAT? Zach: Mhm. Clearly, you didn't think about what would happen AFTER you blew the spores all over the stadium! Now, Ivysaur, charge your Solar Beam! Ivysaur's bulb gains a blinding white light, which quickly turns into a beam going straight for Mr. Mime. David: WAKE UP!!! I SAID WAKE UP!!! Despite David's cries, his Pokemon remains asleep. David: WAKE UP!!!!!! COME ON! Zach: And... Fire. Ivysaur launches the green ray at Mr. Mime, the ray engulfing Mr. Mime's entire body in pure solar energy. David: NO!!! The beam fades, showing everyone the clear winner. Referee: Mr. Mime is unable to battle, Ivysaur wins. That means Zach wins this match! David: NO! NO NO! David jumps up and down angrily. David: THAT IS SO NOT FAIR Zach: Dang, I never knew you could be such a crybaby. David, just... Stop embarrassing yourself. Ivysaur, come on back. Ivysaur runs back to his trainer, jumping into his arms with joy. Zach smiles as he steps down from the podium, and begins to look around for Scott and the others. Jill and Kevin sit in the crowd, waving at Zach to get his attention. Jill: Zach! Over here! Zach rushes over, grinning. Zach: Hey guys! Did you see that!? I owned him! Jill: Yeah! That Mr. Mime looked like it could be threatening, but you dealt with it like an expert! Zach: To be honest, I was really worried when it sped right through the Sleep Powder. Ivysaur hung in there like a champ though. Isn't that right Ivysaur? Zach grins as he rubs Ivysaur's head, making him rumble in happiness. Jill: Yeah. If only Scott were here to see it... Zach: He... He never showed up? Jill: Nope. We waited for him, but... Nowhere to be seen. Sorry, I know you'd probably love his support. Zach: Yeah... I would've loved that little jerk's support. Zach kicks one of the stands, causing a dent. Zach: Can't believe he's such a sore loser... Kevin seems like he wants to say something, but instead remains quiet. Jill: Hey, don't be like that... Zach: Don't be like what? Calling him what he obviously is? If I had've lost, I'd have been right here, cheering for him! Jill: Take it easy on him. He's been going through a lot recently. Zach: He lost fair and square, he should be here to support me, or at least watch the matches! Not just moping around because he lost! He got here, he got far, and THAT'S what matters! Zach storms off, leaving Kevin and Jill alone. The scene switches to Zach knocking on Scott's door. No Answer. Zach: Scott!? Zach knocks harder, waiting for an answer. Scott finally responds, making his voice sound strange. Scott: Nobody is here at the moment! Zach: Scott, that is literally the lamest thing you have ever done. Let me in! Scott: Go away! Zach: I noticed you weren't at my match today. Are you seriously still THAT upset? Scott: Why do you care? Zach: Because you're my friend. I'm sorry that you lost, but I'm not sorry that I won. The battle was fair, and I won. So stop moping around and start thinking about the future. Like... Maybe you can go to Johto after this is all done? Scott: What's the point of that. I would just lose. Again. Zach: Okay? Losing is good. It shows you your limits. You can train to be better. In Johto, there are gonna be a lot of new Pokemon that you can befriend and capture. New people to meet. Scott, how about we make a deal? Originally, I was going to just retire from being a Pokemon Trainer to become a Shiny Hunter. But... How about, instead of that, we both go to Johto. We'll both train. We'll both capture new Pokemon. And we'll both get ready to kick butt at the Silver Conference, even though we probably won't be traveling together. Scott pauses for a while, saying nothing. Zach: Well? Scott: Look, i'll think about it. But please, let me be by myself... Zach: Fine, fine... But the finals are tomorrow. Promise me you'll be there? Scott: I'll be there. Zach: Good. Zach walks away, and leaves the hotel to go into the main lobby of the league, where he sees that the other finalist is the girl. Zach: She's so familiar... But why? As Zach stares at the girl, trying to remember where he'd seen her from, Jill and Kevin walk in the room, and stand right next to Zach. Jill: The finals! Pretty darn exciting! Is that who you're battling? Zach: Yeah... She looks really familiar, but I can't figure out why.... Kevin starts looking at her closely, and rubs his chin thoughtfully. Kevin: You're right... She really does look familiar. Jill looks closely too, and shrugs. Jill: I don't recognize her. Zach: Whatever. I'll beat her either way! Jill: Yeah, she's a little girl. I can't believe she'd even get this far.... Zach: I don't know... She's a lot older than her picture shows. At least, she looks that way. She's gotta be at LEAST my age. Jill: Well, no matter how good, bad, or old she is, good luck! Zach: Thanks! I hope Scott will be there... Kevin: If he's not there, I'm sure he'll still be rooting you on from his room. Jill: Yeah Zach, even if he's still angry, he wouldn't miss a battle like this for the world. Don't worry. Zach: I hope you're right.... Well I gotta head back to the hotel, research this girl. See ya! Zach heads back over to the hotel, unlocking his door, and looks up the girl, where he sees no Pokemon. Zach: No. Way. He refreshes to make sure, and he still sees no Pokemon. Zach: Greeaaaat. System failure. He refreshes once more, and the entire computer seems to crash. Zach: Seriously!? Gaaaah... Fine, I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.